


Last of the Skywalkers

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: By Palpatine, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the events on Exegol, Rey is sent back in time to save her family.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rey Without Reylo





	Last of the Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say this video got me worried: https://youtu.be/7nW-6yI3sZY

Rey had been more than ready to settle in to a life of exile on Tatooine when Anakin appeared. 

Anakin Skywalker. She had heard of him before. Of the Hero With No Fear, the man who had defeated Palpatine the first time. Then he spoke. “You haven’t finished your mission, Rey.”

”What are you talking about?” Rey said. 

”You haven’t finished your mission. You’ve forgotten it.”

”Why me?” she said. “Why me, and not Ben? It didn’t have to be that way. You could have encouraged him, you could have told him to...to rise...”

”I couldn’t abandon another one of my family either.” Anakin paused. “There was something Ben didn’t tell you. Something I didn’t learn until after my death. But...my mother told me I had no father. That I was her miracle child. I took her word for it, that she wanted me enough to have me. But it wasn’t the whole story.” More grimly, Anakin said, “Palpatine was my father. So to speak. Snoke, your father, me...we’re good as brothers.”

”So...?” Rey could already infer the “how”. Palpatine had learned things from Plagueis. She could only imagine what happened to Shmi Skywalker. 

“If you do the math, I’m your uncle,” Anakin said. "You didn’t think I’d let my niece die, would you? Or that Ben would let his cousin stay dead...”

“Ri’ia...”

It should have felt like a form of liberation. It really should have. It should have even been a source of bizarre humor, the fact that she’d kissed her cousin — even as a form of showing gratitude. Instead, Rey felt like she had been brought to her knees. 

”Ri’ia...I can’t believe I lost my family. Again.” Rey’s voice shook. “It — it didn’t have to be this way!”

”No, it didn’t,” Anakin said. “Rey...I did try to help him. The calls to the Light that he talked about — that was me. That was all me. But I couldn’t reach him. I couldn’t manifest in front of him, I couldn’t protect him from Snoke. Obi-Wan...he said that he couldn’t interfere with my son dueling me.” Anakin paused. "There are places where the Light Side can’t manifest. Where it is like...a place where its will can be denied.”

It made sense. Too much sense, actually. 

”Uncle Anakin, I’m so sorry,” Rey said. 

”It wasn’t your fault. And while you’re at it...it wasn’t your fault that Ben died. He wanted me to tell you that. He thought that it was his last gift to you. One part of the dyad to the other.”

The dyad. Rey knew it had broken after her temporary death on Exegol. (To die and be resurrected, to see what was on the other side just for a while...)

”I need to make things right,” she said. There was a moment when she was afraid — when she felt her certainty teetering on the edge of a vibroblade. When she imagined the reality she knew dissolving, and changing. Would Finn still be there? Poe? 

And yet, would Han be alive? Would Leia and Luke? Would Ben?

Maybe Poe would be happy. Rey knew that he had loved Ben — all of Ben, not just the tip of the iceberg that she had seen over the Force Bond. In a way, she was jealous of Poe, because he had seen Ben, he knew everything about him. She had only seen an idea. 

"You know that there’s no turning back after you do this,” Anakin said. 

Rey nodded. “I know,” she said. “If I don’t do something, I’m complicit. For Poe, a life without Ben is empty; a galaxy without him is empty. And a life alone on Tatooine, as Rey Skywalker...it’s incomplete.” She sighed. “All I wanted was my family back. I lost them...thanks to Palpatine. Every last one. Revenge isn’t the Jedi way — but making things right is.”

Anakin nodded. “Exactly.” Then, “You’re more of a Skywalker than you know. It’s cruel that Palpatine was your grandfather. But you’re stronger than him."

That...that was what she needed to hear. The knowledge that she was, at least in some ways, victorious over her grandfather.

"I beat him once,” Rey said. “I can beat him again.”

Anakin smiled. "That’s more like it.”

Tatooine was dissolving. Faster, faster. Rey thought she could see flashes, of her parents, of Finn, of others. And Anakin’s voice. 

” _Remember who you are, the last of the Skywalkers no more_...”


End file.
